


Not Seeing You Again

by VickyCarter



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canon - Anime, Community: femslash100, E-mail, F/F, Ficlet, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickyCarter/pseuds/VickyCarter
Summary: Eris wants to see Saori again, but Saori says this can't go on.





	Not Seeing You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet written in response to [challenges 603 - E-mail and 610 - Remainder Week](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/2129711.html).

From: sweet_eris@divine.cosmo  
To: athena@divine.cosmo

Hi, Saori babe. I was here thinking of your beautiful body all tied to my bed last week. Can't wait to see what we're going to try next. Candles? Whips? What do you think?

xoxo,  
Eris

* * *

From: athena@divine.cosmo  
To: sweet_eris@divine.cosmo

When I told you last week that this shouldn't happen again, I meant it. This can't go on. Our goals as goddesses are incompatible. Also, please don't call me by my mortal name anymore. From now on, it's Athena for you.

Sincerely,

Athena

* * *

From: sweet_eris@divine.cosmo  
To: athena@divine.cosmo

Don't be silly, Saori. We both know you didn't really mean it. You want our thing to go on as much as I do.  
See you tomorrow, babe.

xoxo,  
Eris

* * *

From: athena@divine.cosmo  
To: sweet_eris@divine.cosmo

This goes against the excellent education I received from my beloved grandfather, but: FUCK YOU!

Sincerely,

Athena

* * *

From: sweet_eris@divine.cosmo  
To: athena@divine.cosmo

That was lovely, but I'd much rather fuck *you*, babe. And I will. Again.  
See you tomorrow, same place and time as usual.

xoxo,  
Eris

* * *

From: sweet_eris@divine.cosmo  
To: athena@divine.cosmo

You were really amazing last night, Saori babe. We should ask Chronos to speed time up, so next week comes sooner.

xoxo,  
Eris


End file.
